All I Care About
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Kurogane has been hiding the pain in his artificial arm from Fai. What will happen when the mage finds out? Spoilers up to chapter 185 after the Nihon arc.


A/N I wanted to post this for a while but I couldn't figure out exactly how to get it down right. I hope you guys like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or the characters. Just my own idea!

Warning for those who aren't totally caught up with the manga: This takes place in chapter 185, after Fai finds out about Kurogane's arm pain.

Let's go!

XXXXX

Kurogane winced as his blonde companion removed the darkly colored armor from his arm. Fai had found out that his artificial arm was causing him pain, and he had punched him.

'Your armor hurts, doesn't it?' He asked the brunette man. He reluctantly admitted that, yes, it did cause him pain. That was when the former mage insisted on taking the armor off.

"Why would you hide this? You should have told me, I'm sure Yuuko-san would have let us exchange the arm for one that actually fits," the blonde said as he licked blood from his fingers. "You should have known I would find out, I'm much more sensitive to the scent of your blood now."

The ninja eyed the smaller man. Seeing the now permanent golden eye staring at him made him almost speechless.

"What about you? You should tell me when you start to get thirsty," Kurogane responded.

"That can wait," Fai answered as he wiped Kurogane's bleeding shoulder with a damp cloth. The brunette grabbed the vampire's hand, earning him a glare, "If my arm lasted this long, it can wait longer," He growled, "Your thirst can't. Drink," he held out his flesh arm. Fai stared at it for a moment before shaking his head and placing the bloody cloth down next to the ninja on the bed. "I've been wanting to try something… different," he said, climbing onto Kurogane's lap.

"Why this?" The ninja questioned.

Fai smirked, "It seems to me that it is a forbidden act… and I'm beginning to like dangerous things now…" He ran his tongue down Kurogane's neck, causing the man to grab his waist and pull him closer. The former magician gasped and wrapped his arms around the shinobi's shoulders. He latched his dry lips onto Kurogane's warm shoulder before quickly sinking his extended fangs into his neck.

The black haired man grunted as the golden eyed vampire drank. When he was feeding, Fai seemed to be taken over completely by his instincts. He made a mess, and sometimes caused the red eyed man pain. So, when Fai began to rub against the man and tightly grip his shoulders, Kurogane nearly lost all control. His feelings for Fai were developing quickly since they left Nihon, and, even though he knew that the ex-mage felt the same way, he still kept it hidden, though now it was getting much harder. Especially now, with Fai straddling him and his own hands on the vampire's sharp hips.

Fai moaned loudly as he drank, causing something in Kurogane to snap and force the blonde back on the bed. The ex-mage drew back and stared in shock at the other man. Blood still surrounded his lips as he spoke in an unsure voice, "Kuro…what--"

A warm tongue ran around Fai's lips, teasing him and licking the blood away. "Uh… mmm…" the blond moaned as his ninja began kissing his neck. He trailed his lips back up to the golden eyed vampire's lips before connecting his own with the now very red ones. Their tongues battles sensually as Fai massaged small circles on Kurogane's chest.

"Ku-Kurogane…" He panted, breaking away, "There… There's one more 'forbidden act' that I have wanted to try…" Kurogane's hand began slowly moving down Fai's pants, "mmmmmm… We… we will have to be careful with your arm, though…" The ninja growled and pulled his cloak off, fully exposing his metal arm, "I don't give a damn about my arm right now, all I care about…" He slid Fai's long shirt off, "…is you."

The blonde blushed as he began removing the rest of the ninja's body armor, "I thought you didn't like using pretty words," He said, chuckling lightly. And kind of remark was lost as Kurogane began sliding the tight pants off of the smaller man. "We… don't have much time," Fai said, gripping the brunette's forearm, "time flows differently here."

"Then we will have to be quick."

Kurogane gripped a place of Fai that the mage would let no one else touch. "Ah…!" He cried out as Kurogane quickly pumped.

The ninja grabbed a bottle of fluid that Tomoyo had given him before leaving Nihon, saying 'you will know what it is for soon enough!' with a strange gleam in her eyes. He wasted no time removing his own pants and preparing himself, for it was only a few more hours until daylight in the modified country they were in.

The blonde groaned as his legs were spread and he was hastily entered. "I would be more gentle if we had more time," Kurogane whispered huskily into his ear before kissing his neck lovingly.

They finished their forbidden act with only an hour or two to spare before morning, when Kurogane randomly passed out on Fai, his face buried in the soft neck now littered with possessive love bites. The blonde had no time to worry, because only minutes after did he, himself, pass out in the arms of his new lover.

XXXXX

MY FIRST LEMON!!! AAAHHH!! It was extremely difficult to write, since it was written in the living room… using my MOM'S laptop… I have to upload this and then re-download it onto my brothers…

So, please review and tell me how I did for my first lemon, not to mention a rush job. My friends have been bugging me to write one for a few months, ever since I first got obsessive with KuroFai. I almost wrote one a few weeks ago but I couldn't work up the courage. This time, though, I just figured '… what the hell' and I wrote it!

Again, please review, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
